tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Angelis
Jennifer Khalastchi }}Michael Angelis (born in Liverpool, Merseyside, England, UK on 18 January 1952) is a British actor and voice actor who was the longest running Thomas & Friends narrator, holding the position for 21 years. He narrated from the third to sixteenth series for the UK. He also narrated six American episodes on the New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures DVD, the first six The Railway Stories CDs, other miscellaneous merchandise and promos/commercials. Biography Angelis appears in many British television shows, such as "The Liver Birds", "Reilly: Ace of Spies", "Minder", "Sweet Medicine", "A & E", "Merseybeat", "A Touch of Frost", "Boys from the Blackstuff", "Midsomer Murders", "The Bill", "Auf Wiedersehen Pet", "I Woke Up One Morning", "George and Mildred", "Z Cars" and "Good Cop". He has an older brother, Paul Angelis and was married to Helen Worth, an actor for the long-running soap Coronation Street, from 1991 until 2001. He later married model Jennifer Khalastchi. Coincidentally, Paul provided the voice of Ringo Starr, who in reality was the previous narrator of Thomas & Friends in the UK and US, in the Beatles' animated film "Yellow Submarine". He was originally hired to voice James and Percy in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but was later replaced by Susan Roman and Linda Ballantyne respectively because the American test audience thought that he made the characters sound old. Michael has also starred in various television adverts, including Stones Bitter, the Post Office, McDonald's and Think Road Safety Campaigns. Angelis also narrated John Peel's autobiography, "Margrave of the Marshes", on BBC Radio 4 in 2005, later released by AudioGO. In 2006 he starred in the film, "Fated", set in his hometown of Liverpool, as well as in episodes of "Midsomer Murders" and "The Bill" in 2007. In September 2011, he participated in the BBC Radio 4 programme "The Reunion" talking with other cast members about his roles in the landmark 1980's drama series "Boys from the Blackstuff". Filmography Trivia *Some episodes from foreign dubs of the television series have credited Michael Angelis as the narrator even though they were redubbed. *Angelis and George Carlin were the last narrators to narrate Railway Series-based episodes until Mark Moraghan, as there were no more adaptations until 2015's The Adventure Begins. He was also the last UK narrator to narrate said adaptations for the model era, with George Carlin being the last one doing so in the US. * He was not credited in any of the fifth series intro segments for unknown reasons. * He provided the voice for Dilly the Duck on the fifth season song, Donald's Duck. * Michael Angelis attended the Blue Carpet UK premiere event for Hero of the Rails on 26th September 2009. * Despite being the UK narrator, he did narrate for the sixth series episode, Jack Jumps In in the US, and until Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 6 was released on Amazon in May 2016 when Alec Baldwin's narration was released in the US, his narration for said episode was the only narration available for said episode. Gallery File:MichaelAngelis2.png File:MichaelAngelisatHerooftheRailspremiere.png|Michael Angelis at the Hero of the Rails premiere File:PatrickBreen,JohnBellis,BrittAllcroft,MichaelAngelis,andKeithScott.jpg|A behind the scenes picture from Thomas and the Magic Railroad of (from left to right) Patrick Breen, John Bellis, Britt Allcroft, Michael Angelis, and Keith Scott es:Michael Angelis he:מייקל אנג'ליס pl:Michael Angelis ru:Майкл Анджелис Category:Narrators Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast